prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hit and Run, Run, Run
Hit and Run, Run, Run is the fourth episode of Season 7 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on July 12, 2016. Synopsis The PLLs desperately attempt to cover up their secret, and in turn, end up straining their relationships with their respective bed buddies by keeping them in the dark. While the aftermath of Haleb’s kiss weighs on Spaleb’s relationship, Spencer copes in ways she might later regret. Mona intervenes with the cover-up plan, for better or worse. Notes *This episode marks Jenna's first appearance since "How the 'A' Stole Christmas". *While Alison is watching them, the four girls bury Elliott Rollins's body, thinking the police won't believe their story and the accident will be considered first degree murder. *Alison is sent back to Welby secured like Rollins treated her and is revealed to be the Red Sweater Blonde. She tells Aria she didn't kill Charlotte. In a flashback, Alison followed Charlotte to The Church and up the church tower, where the sisters argued over Alison and Elliott. Charlotte later told Alison to leave. *Mona was also found to be tracking Elliott's car the night he was killed. She later took Hanna's car before she and Aria had the chance to burn it, and had the windshield and car remodeled. Mona later discovers Elliott's burner phone, which he used to communicate with his accomplice. **She also discovers that Jenna is connected with Archer Dunhill, the real identity of Elliott Rollins. *Toby tells the Liars that the real Elliott Rollins died in 2002 from a stroke at the age of 72; Archer was using him as a false alias. *A new character, Marco Furey, is introduced. Rosewood’s newest detective, who’s brought in to handle open homicides, he is first seen introducing himself to Spencer, charming her as time passes. They later start to make out before Spencer stops it. *Spencer discovers Caleb left. Title and Background *It refers to the hit-and-run that caused Elliott's death in the previous episode. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Andrea Parker as Mary Drake *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Vanessa Ray as Charlotte DiLaurentis *Nicholas Gonzalez as Marco Furey *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *David Bianchi as Bartender Trivia *The table read for this episode occurred on May 4th, 2016. *Filming for this episode began on May 6th, 2016Twitter: Update on the first day of shooting the episode and wrapped on May 16th, 2016.Twitter: Michael Goi confirms last day of filming for the episode *The intro in this episode features Alison doing the 'Shhh'. *The episode was watched by 1.26 million viewers. *While Spencer and Emily are cleaning up evidence, Spencer mentions not getting the part of Lady Macbeth in a play. This might be an allusion to the 10th Pretty Little Liars book, Ruthless, where Spencer does play Lady Macbeth in the school play. Featured Music *"Borderline" by Tove Styrke - (While Emily tends the bar at The Radley she and Spencer discuss the plan to cover up Elliott's death as wait for Aria; Emily suggest to Spencer that her and Caleb's problem have nothing to do with Hanna) *"Heatwave" by Wild Ones - (Spencer continues to drink at The Radley when a guy send a drink over to her as a compliment) *"Shotgun 2 My Heart" by AYER - (Spencer is ready to leave when Marco introduces himself, tries to convinces her to stay for another drink which she does when she sees the surveillance camera and reconsiders) *"Dive" by Jacq Becker - (Spencer and Marco continue to talk over drinks when Spencer notices the time and prepares to leave but before offering to pay for their drinks) *"Kill of the Night" by Gin Wigmore - (Spencer and Marco make out in The Radley elevator and almost have sex when Spencer catches sight of herself in the mirror and calls everything to a halt) *"Don't Look Back (feat. Ashe)" by Ben Phipps - (The girls have brunch at The Radley, they discuss covering up Elliott's death, his missing burner phone and finding his possible accomplice as they make sure they're seen on surveillance) Memorable Quotes Sneak Peeks PLL 7x04 Promo Preview All New Tuesdays at 8pm 7c on Freeform!|Official Promo Pretty Little Liars 7x04 Sneak Peek "Hit and Run, Run, Run" (HD)|Sneak Peek #1 Pretty Little Liars 7x04 Sneak Peek 2 "Hit and Run, Run, Run" (HD)|Sneak Peek #2 Pretty Little Liars 7x04 Sneak Peek 3 "Hit and Run, Run, Run" (HD)-0|Sneak Peek #3 Pretty Little Liars 7x04 Sneak Peek 4 "Hit and Run, Run, Run" (HD)-0|Sneak Peek #4 Gallery Behind the Scenes Cht1ljyUUAAxHRL.jpg 13126703_596489710509462_535972250_n.jpg 13118355_494618794079626_1035051149_n.jpg 13129727_127492607656785_1516765296_n.jpg 13117932_525349837590271_535184513_n.jpg 13126901_228687847504672_353634506_n.jpg 13129242_981042608652674_14795609_n.jpg CiGYA-IWUAEOioJ.jpg 13118160_1578017352528281_858420772_n.jpg 13126902_1046285025458040_922107249_n.jpg CiEPjfWUgAAxWIT.jpg 13129412_935029049928294_328277483_n.jpg CiNcyqoUkAIGhtJ.jpg 7x04_35.jpg 13167404_702813246525104_1561203363_n.jpg CiOCZWfUUAEcpGO.jpg CiOCZYMUYAAZiyS.jpg CiOCZcKVAAQbwWH.jpg 13130025_1026596660749089_374538069_n.jpg 13150946_1046840065394670_1657473703_n.jpg 13151201_528620217340558_517368856_n.jpg 13129505_1093091697428801_404602162_n.jpg 13181303_517375775120707_500492470_n.jpg 13151304_1776059985956728_49033584_n.jpg 13129156_1203832206328296_216248706_n.jpg 13129559_1767799460120485_1274894909_n.jpg 13187913_1800822813474452_1438548448_n.jpg 13129292_1556060464690391_1868858228_n.jpg CiTVOsPVEAAgJiF.jpg 13188052 604773086341172 1258738913 n.jpg 13181325 1562243010742700 1410865460 n.jpg 13181489 396311763872895 1035529408 n.jpg 143539_1073-900x600.jpg 143539_1415-900x600.jpg 143539_1160-900x600.jpg Promotional 143539_1034-900x600.jpg 143539_1062-900x600.jpg 143539_1069-900x600.jpg 143539_1511-900x600.jpg 143539_1530-900x600.jpg 143539_1552-400x599.jpg 143539_1853-400x599.jpg 143539_1107-900x600.jpg 143539_1132-900x600.jpg 143539_1183-900x600.jpg 143539_1274-900x600.jpg 143539_1352-900x600.jpg 143539_1356-900x600.jpg 143539_1796-900x601.jpg 143539_1974-900x600.jpg 143539_2155-900x600.jpg Screencaps 7x04s-1.png 7x04s-2.png 7x04s-3.png 7x04s-4.png 7x04s-5.png 7x04s-6.png 7x04s-7.png 7x04s-8.png 7x04s-9.png 7x04s-10.png 7x04s-11.png 7x04s-12.png 7x04s-13.png 7x04s-14.png 7x04s-15.png 7x04s-16.png 7x04s-17.png 7x04s-18.png 7x04s-19.png 7x04s-20.png 7x04s-21.png 7x04s-22.png 7x04s-23.png 7x04s-24.png 7x04s-25.png 7x04s-26.png 7x04s-27.png 7x04s-28.png 7x04s-29.png 7x04s-30.png 7x04s-31.png 7x04s-32.png 7x04s-33.png 7x04s-34.png 7x04s-35.png 7x04s-36.png 7x04s-37.png 7x04s-38.png 7x04s-39.png 7x04s-40.png 7x04s-41.png 7x04s-42.png 7x04s-43.png 7x04s-44.png 7x04s-45.png 7x04s-46.png 7x04s-47.png 7x04s-48.png 7x04s-49.png 7x04s-50.png 7x04s-51.png 7x04s-52.png 7x04s-53.png 7x04s-54.png 7x04s-55.png 7x04s-56.png 7x04s-57.png 7x04s-58.png 7x04s-59.png 7x04s-60.png 7x04s-61.png 7x04s-62.png 7x04s-63.png 7x04s-64.png 7x04s-65.png 7x04s-66.png 7x04s-67.png 7x04s-68.png 7x04s-69.png 7x04s-70.png 7x04s-71.png 7x04s-72.png 7x04s-73.png 7x04s-74.png 7x04s-75.png 7x04s-76.png 7x04s-77.png 7x04s-78.png 7x04s-79.png 7x04s-80.png 7x04s-81.png 7x04s-82.png 7x04s-83.png 7x04s-84.png 7x04s-85.png 7x04s-86.png 7x04s-87.png 7x04s-88.png 7x04s-89.png 7x04s-90.png 7x04s-91.png 7x04s-92.png 7x04s-93.png 7x04s-94.png 7x04s-95.png 7x04s-96.png 7x04s-97.png 7x04s-98.png 7x04s-99.png 7x04s-100.png 7x04s-101.png 7x04s-102.png 7x04s-103.png 7x04s-104.png 7x04s-105.png 7x04s-106.png 7x04s-107.png 7x04s-108.png 7x04s-109.png 7x04s-110.png 7x04s-111.png 7x04s-112.png 7x04s-113.png 7x04s-114.png 7x04s-115.png 7x04s-116.png 7x04s-117.png 7x04s-118.png 7x04s-119.png 7x04s-120.png 7x04s-121.png 7x04s-122.png 7x04s-123.png 7x04s-124.png 7x04s-125.png 7x04s-126.png 7x04s-127.png 7x04s-128.png 7x04s-129.png 7x04s-130.png 7x04s-131.png 7x04s-132.png 7x04s-133.png 7x04s-134.png 7x04s-135.png 7x04s-136.png 7x04s-137.png 7x04s-138.png 7x04s-139.png 7x04s-140.png 7x04s-141.png 7x04s-142.png 7x04s-143.png 7x04s-144.png 7x04s-145.png 7x04s-146.png 7x04s-147.png 7x04s-148.png 7x04s-149.png 7x04s-150.png 7x04s-151.png 7x04s-152.png 7x04s-153.png 7x04s-154.png 7x04s-155.png 7x04s-156.png 7x04s-158.png 7x04s-159.png 7x04s-160.png 7x04s-161.png 7x04s-162.png 7x04s-163.png 7x04s-164.png 7x04s-165.png 7x04s-166.png References Navigational Category:Season 7 Category:Freeform Category:Episodes Category:7A Category:Final Season